undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Life As Devious/Episdoe 10
KP currently dealing wit problem n herald to Mali n PBR about it "It's true mayn. Bae is on to Uma and Sigourney." KP tell them "Damn. Srry man. Tough break." Mali say to his rice devious brotha. "Yeah, but how did she find out?" PBR ask "Sigourney posted it on twitter." The tweet from @RealSigourney reads "Steamy 3some fun w/@beefcorporation and @ithurman_ . Our vags 69soar420us" "Fuck man. Is there anything we can do to help?" Mali ask. "Yeah. Let us know." PBR add "Is there any way you finna take the heat for me and say that they are your mistresses, brothas?" KP ask "I can't man. I love Eva too much. She is the only womens to ever love me." PBR DAY "I can't either man. Olivia might be high maintenance h03 but I'm still married to her and I believ in monogamy." Mali say KP understand. "Ok guys. We can come up with a different plan." KP do loev his wife but sex w/xenomorph unpleasant af. "Okay guise. We blame it all on Johnny Sins. We will make him out to be someone hacking Sigourney's twitter." Mali and PBR intrigues by KP plan "Sound p good. Dat Johnny fkr a thorn on our side." Mali say "Yes, but how does that work." PBR says "Simple PBRino, tomorrow at your bukkake scene, plant this bug on Johnny's locker. You got this?" KP say "Yeah man for sure." PBR say "Then, Mali will go to the radio tower and kill the thunderbird guarding it. That way I can finish all the coding from the mansion, and Johnny will be outed as a hacker. Does that sound good?" KP tell his bros. "Yes perf. We got this" Mali say and he n PBR nod "Okay. Let's begin." KP say The nets day @porn shoot PBR sneak off into locker room and plant penis shapes big on Johnny duffel bag But he spotted by Hannah Fleetwood. She raise fun and PBR raise hands. "What do you think u doin fkr. Die. Die. U gonna die!" Hannah say but b4 she can shoot PBR he strip nekkid and Hannah becum horny af "COEM TO MAMA!" She say as she jump at PBR. PBR gulp but Hannah batted away by Eva Lovia. "Get away frum my PBR Kay hoe?" Eva say and she and PBR keeZ "Aight let's get outta here before Johnny comes back PBR and Eva leave and Johnny come into locker room. He find Hannah pass out on floor "Oh dam fam what happen to u? It's good thing im also doctor n astronaut n teacher n bank teller n liaison, etc, so I can heal u fam." He say and begin operating on Hannah. Den next part of plan coem into moshion "Aight nigga u mine stallion now" Mali say as he ride on thunderbird. He tame dat shit "Mali wtf u doin here. We needa go fuk." Olivia say "Oh shit. Thunderbird, attack her!" Mali say and the thunderbird go to attack her but Olivia fire heart shape projectile like sailor moon do anyone remember dat anime btw? N she defeat thunderbird. "Omg so much fried chicken!" Olivia say in excitement n get ready to kill thunderbird b4 Mali get in way of her "Yo wtf Olivia chill, we can keep him as our pet. Don't fkn kill him. If y'all want fried chicken ican just but talk fatass Popeyes or KFC." Mali claim "OMG BB KAY" olivia n she hug Mali. "Sigh. I hate my wife." Mali say b4 the radio tower release frequency that dat KP need. "Kay KP all done. Now I gotta buy this h03 sum chicken. Come on Bonar, let's go!" Mali say to his thunderbird aptly names Bonar as he n Olivia get on him and he fly them to Popeyes or KFC or even Church's idk wtf Olivia want KP realize final part of plan from home "Heheh. Push of this button and Johnny will be arrested by the CIA." KP say to himsel b4 Dong Soo bae burst door open "KP neun geuman! gam-og e mugohan salam eul bonaeji masibsio. naneun dangsin-i balam-eul piugo algo nan dangsin-eul yongseo . joni gam-og-e ganeun gyeong-ue, dangsin eun nalobuteo dasi deudgo haji anhseubnida ! BTW naneun imsin haeyo!" Dong Soo Bae say KP coem to his Asian senses and embrace his wife "Okay. I will stop." Kp give up Dong Soo Bae has just saved Johnny Sins' life. Category:LAD Category:Niggas Category:Episdoes